


Untitled NSFW

by devil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Alder/Ghetsis fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled NSFW

It was cool November evening in Floccesy. While it had yet to snow, winter was surely coming soon. The towns people were already building up in warmer gear, sweaters and jackets. All the trees were bare or just barely hanging onto orange colored leaves and the days had become shorter, which left Alder no choice but to return home early on most days now, whereas he would usually be out working until late on the Floccesy Ranch. It wasn’t something he minded though, no. Oncce winter usually came and the ranch stopped needing extra help, that’s when he would take to traveling around. This year, that would be impossible due to guest he currently had living at his house, but it wasn’t still much of a bother. 

The sun had just started to set when Alder walks into his home, noting how quiet it. There were no yells from Benga outside, so the boy must be off training in the forest again, and no demands the second he walked in, so Ghetsis must be sleeping. Shrugging, he flops down on his couch, stretching out his arms before letting out a yawn, finally allowing his body to relax. In an almost lazy fashion he reaches for the remote and turns on the television, flipping threw a few channels before settling on something and tossing the device back to the end of the couch. It was the beginning some old movie, one that wasn’t particularly good if he could remember right, but it didn’t matter much to him. Not even five minutes in, Alder began to doze off, but he hears the click of a door opening and is immediately awake, head snapping towards the direction of the noise.

Out of the master bedroom stumbles a half asleep looking Ghetsis with a large blanket wrapped tightly around him as he walks toward the couch. The sight was so adorable Alder couldn’t help but grin. While he was unaffected by the change in weather, it seemed his friend sure wasn’t. ”Hey Ghetsis, how’re you doing? Need me to turn the heat up some?” 

There’s no answer in response, instead Ghetsis sits on the couch, putting the blanket around both of them before scooting close to Alder, laying his head on his shoulder. It makes a blush cover the older man’s face and he tries to cover it with a laugh, unable to remember the last time he seen the other act so adorable.

“My, someone sure is affectionate today, aren’t they?” 

At first, it seems he isn’t going to get a response again, which was fine. No admittance seemed to be better than the usual denial. Chuckling, he starts to put his arm around the man, only to be startled into stopping by a kiss on the cheek.

“Perhaps…” Ghetsis murmurs out in a low voice that Alder swears is a purr. One of his pale hands leave the warmth of the blankets to caress Alder’s cheek, thumb slowly running over his stubble, only to persuade him to turn his way, and when he does, Ghetsis doesn’t hesitate to capture his lips in a kiss. 

Surprised by all the sudden boldness, Alder can’t help but gasp out. Immediately, Ghetsis takes advantage of this, deepening the kiss. Unable to fully process what is happening, Alder freezes up, gray eyes wide while his mouth is ravished by his friend. That pang of guilt that was becoming too common of a feeling nowadays hits him, telling him to stop this, to pull Ghetsis off of him. At the same time, he wants nothing more than to give in, return Ghetsis’ affections, the one’s he’s missed for so long. And that’s exactly what he does.

Wrapping a muscular arm around the other’s thin waist, Alder pulls him closer to him, kissing him with a fiery intensity. God how he missed this, having Ghetsis so close, feeling his fingers tangled in his hair, being so hungrily needy of each other. This isn’t like the last time, he doesn’t stop this, push Ghetsis away. That’s the last thing he wants to do. If it could, he would want this to last forever, or at least the feeling.

Little groans escape Ghetsis. One of his hands is in Alder’s thick orange hair, tugging and pulling on it. His free hand trails down his large torso, sneaking down his chest and under the blanket, into his pants. Slowly, he begins to fondle him through his boxers. Alder gasps out, this time breaking the kiss. A weak cry leaves him, his face turning a dark red. Part of him almost wants to protest, but the moment he tries, locking eyes with Ghetsis, seeing his seductive smirk, tongue flicking over his lips, Alder’s throat immediately goes dry and he’s unable to speak.

Pleased by this, or at least taking it as a sign to continue, Ghetsis lets his hand slip into the older man’s boxers, taking hold of his growing erection, slowly fondling it. Throwing his head back, Alder groans out, immediately giving into this. One of his hands clutch tightly onto the arm of the couch, knuckles going white. Again, Ghetsis seems to be pleased by this and continues on, stroking Alder faster.

“G-Ghetsis, I—” Alder’s finally able to breath out, though it’s weak, and almost as if he wants to protest what’s happening. He’s not even sure of what he’s going to say. Whatever it is, he never gets the chance to. As if to silence him, Ghetsis presses his thin lips to Alder’s, kissing him while continuing to pump his throbbing cock.

Without complain, Alder kisses back. His mind is clouded with lust, eyes glazed over from pleasure. After all this time he’s forgotten how good Ghetsis was, being able to get him to such a state of bliss with only his hand. His body is tingling, becoming hotter and hotter, so much so that he flings the blanket off of them. Now he’s able to see his erection, leaking with precum, held in Ghetsis’s skilled hand as he pumps him. Just the sight of it is enough to make Alder growl out a deep noise from within his chest, breaking their kiss and panting.

Suddenly, without warning, Ghetsis’ motions come to a halt. Alder eyes him, pleading look on his face. Unable to help himself, he bucks up desperately into Ghetsis’ hand and lets out a low groan, wanting more friction, not wanting the pleasure to stop. 

“Now, now, Alder. Don’t be so impatient, good things come to those who wait, after all,” chuckles Ghetsis, giving into his pleas by slowly stroking him with a thumb, though he knows that won’t be enough to please the other man. It’s only to tease. After he gets another groan from Alder, he stops again, capturing Alder’s lips into another kiss. This one is short, lasting barely a second. When he breaks it, he gets up off the couch, earning a confused look from Alder until he crouches down in between his legs, taking hold of him again and licking slowly up his erection, up to the head. There he laps at and kisses it, ignoring Alder’s gasps for more, only stopping to look up to him with a seductive gaze . ”And I’ll show you just how good those things can be.”

The moment Ghetsis takes him into his mouth, engulfing his cock in slick hot pleasure, Alder sits up so fast the bed shakes, panting, trying to catch his breath. His entire body is slicked with sweat and his head is spinning, trying to come down from this pleasure high. It takes a moment before he notices is that he’s no longer in the living room, instead in his dark bedroom. There’s no Ghetsis between his legs or on his mouth, passionately kissing him. Instead, he lays next to him, sound asleep and huddled in the blankets, occasionally letting out a murmur or two. Alder looks at the sleeping man with disbelief and then to his own lap. While he can’t see it, he can feel his erection humming, wanting to be touched. Sighing, Alder gets out of bed, disappointed that for once, all that actually was a dream.


End file.
